


Hot Chocolate Magic

by themultifandomnerd



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Oneshot for now I guess, Pining Hinata, This is a oneshot I posted on tumblr a while back and decided that should be posted here, Witchcraft AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: Sakura gets a visit from Tea Witch Hinata after a finishing up healing a rather difficult patient.





	Hot Chocolate Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write a Witchcraft SakuHina AU featuring Pining Mess Hinata, Oblivious Sakura, and Hinata's coworkers losing their faith in her ability to flirt.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Sakura Haruno smiled kindly at the words. “You’re welcome, thank you for coming to my shop once you realized there was something wrong.” Sakura handed the customer, a young witch in her early 20s, a small bag of stones. Labradorite and clear quartz. “This will help to strengthen your aura and protect you from negative energies. Remember what I said about taking it easy as well. No excessive energy use for about a week. If you have to do anything, do small spellwork instead. You need to give your magical energy time to get back to it’s normal capacity.”

The girl worriedly looked at the gems. “How much is…?”

Sakura waved the girl’s offer away with a small head shake and shooing motion. “Don’t worry, it’s extra. No bonus fee required.”

Now the girl was gaping. “Thank you!” She quickly gave Sakura a hug who returned the gesture with a small laugh.

“It’s no problem. If anything else seems to act up, just come back here and I can look you over.”

“I will!” The girl promised before heading out of the door, a small bell dinging to signify the store’s door had been opened. And once she was out of view, Sakura collapsed back into her chair with a tired, relieved sigh.

That was a tiring experience.

Maybe for the average witch it wasn’t literally every other day for you to encounter a curse needing to be removed. For Sakura, she would say it was at least every other day that a jinx or hex needed to be removed, or there was a counseling discussion on what to do about a spirit being in their house, or any other number of incidents.

Reversing unintended backlash from a spell.

Or maybe an energy parasite had managed to wedge themselves between a vein and began munching on the magical energy someone may have.

Or in this case, a poor girl accidentally angered an animal spirit that lashed out with a hex that depleted some of her energy and attracted bad luck anywhere the girl went. It wasn’t anything too major, nothing like what Sakura’s teacher had experienced removing in the past. It took the better part of five days of diligent spellwork before Sakura could safely say that the curse had been removed completely.

_At least she’ll try to be more wary of where she places her feet the next time she does an off-trail nature walk_. Sakura thought to herself before standing up to place back the materials she hadn’t used.

She dumped out the ashes inside her incense holder which had been housing a stick of sandalwood incense which she used for banishing negative energies. And she placed back her purple and black candles, rosemary, salts, garlic, bay leaves, cayenne pepper, and white rose petals. “I’m going to have to go shopping again.” Sakura noted to herself, looking at what was left of some of her stores. She was still good on stones at least.

Which was excellent considering she had a few healing cases that she needed to wrap up soon.

_ **Ding!** _

Sakura put on her best customer service smile, “Hello welcome to Haruno’s Removal Service, how may I assist you!”

“It’s just me.”

Thank goodness. Sakura was sure she heard angels singing when she saw Hinata Hyuga staring back at her with a small smile, a medium sized beverage in her hand. “Hey? Are you on break right now?”

Hinata smile turned a bit sheepish. “I saw your customer leave. So… I thought maybe I should bring you something to drink to help give you some energy.”

Now Sakura was truly smiling. “Hinata, you’re a lifesaver.” She grabbed the cup thankfully, taking in a huge deep breath. It was hot chocolate. “No tea for me this time?” Sakura asked jokingly. Hinata was a tea witch after all, and considering she worked at the cafe right across the street, she usually stopped by with tea beverages for Sakura to drink.

Hinata swept back a strand of her chin-length navy blue hair, lavender eyes warm. Sakura wasn’t sure if she’d ever entirely get used to them and how otherworldly they looked. “You said you hadn’t had anything sweet in a few days so I just wanted to change things.”

Sakura could have moaned from how creamy the texture was on her tongue.

“It’s cinnamon.” Hinata revealed.

“I can definitely taste the cinnamon.” Sakura took another small sip. “What else did you use?”

“Dark chocolate and a little bit of cayenne pepper.” Sakura was blinking in surprise again. She definitely wouldn’t have thought of putting cayenne pepper in hot chocolate. “It’s a weird combination to hear out loud, I know.” Hinata laughed a bit. “But I figured you might need some energy since you said you had a lot of work for this week.”

Sakura sighed gratefully. “I do so thanks for that. Seriously Hinata, thanks.” Hinata was always doing these little things with the drinks she made. “No wonder everyone flocks to such a small cafe all the time.”

Hinata was constantly utilizing the magical properties of things when she made drinks for customers. That’s why the menu had changed quite noticeably before she had finally showed up to work their. Black tea, green tea, and floral teas soon changed into ‘tea drink for luck, prosperity, and attraction’ and what have you. “You are one talented cookie. You could definitely start your own business.”

“I don’t think I have the drive to do that.” Hinata squirmed, but her smile grew wider with a happy flush. “I like where I work.”

Sakura gave a thoughtful nod. “True, if you moved shop, I’d have to too.” She held back a moan as she took another sip. Hinata really did make the best drinks. “It’d be a lot of work!”

Sakura barely noticed the spray of pink dusting Hinata’s cheeks. “Why?”

“Because you’re the only one who can make an actual good drink over there! You can’t leave me alone with Kiba and Shino again. I don’t even know how Kiba got hired! Always calling me 'Pinky and the Brain wrapped in one’.” Sakura grumbled. Hinata only laughed.

“I don’t think Kiba would appreciate that.”

“He can bite me.”

“Don’t tempt him.”

There was a pause before the two of them started laughing in unison.

These small moments of peace definitely were what made Sakura’s day when she was dealing with curses and energy work. So maybe she could tolerate Kiba a bit more if it meant enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate from time to time. “I should probably get back to work though. I’ve got a client coming in who has some energy blockages at 1 and at 3 I’m doing ritual work and it’s one that has been planned for a while.” A ritual for fertility surprisingly enough. “So I need to cleanse everything and make sure that wards are definitely strong enough to keep buggers out.” Spirits could be attracted to any large bouts of magical energy being used and when it came to rituals such as these, Sakura refused to take any chances.

“I understand.” Hinata gave a small nod though she seemed a bit disappointed the conversation had to be cut short. “But if you need anything we’re right across the street.”

Sakura took another ship of her hot chocolate, satisfied with the undertones of flavor. “Tell Kiba that his green tea is too watery for me.”

Hinata giggled, covering her mouth. “I will.” She took a step towards the door, before pausing to look back at her friend. “Sakura?”

“Hmm?” Sakura leaned against her shelf, smiling pleasantly. “What is it?”

Hinata’s cheeks seemed to flush slightly before she shook her head, “Nothing.” Her voice sounded distant but she soon returned to normal. “I was just going to say not work yourself too hard. I’ll give you the recipe for that hot chocolate.”

“Don’t! I won’t be able to make it as good as you!”

**[;’;]**

“So,” Kiba cornered Hinata the moment she walked through the door. “How did it go? You two going on a date yet?” Even Shino, who normally kept out of the affairs surrounding Hinata’s hopeless crush on the pink-haired witch across the street, was peering over the counter from his place drying mugs.

Hinata’s silence accompanying her scarlet red face and lavender eyes that refused to look at her friends told Kiba everything he needed to know.

“Oh come on!” He groaned. “We’ve been prepping this for a week! You go in, drink in hand, and ask that girl on a date to go to the movies, or ice skate, or whatever the hell it is you wanted to do with her!”

“I-it wasn’t the right time!” Hinata protested helplessly.

“It’s never gonna be at this rate!”


End file.
